


moonlight and coffee

by greeksalad



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Party, i would trust suki to hold my drink at a party and it shows, jet is there for a sec, like the most disgustingly sweet fluff ever, past yukka and sukka, zuko and suki are foster siblings because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeksalad/pseuds/greeksalad
Summary: Suki kisses her, and she tastes like moonlight and coffee.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar) - Implied, Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	moonlight and coffee

Suki first meets Yue at Sokka’s New Years party.

Like most of the parties Sokka’s thrown over the years, it’s pretty good. It’s a small affair, just his close friends and a few friends-of-friends, but there’s more than enough people to fill up the impromptu dance floor they’ve created in the living room.

Suki’s making her way through the house to refill her cup when she sees her.

Leaning against the wall, drink in hand and a polite smile on her face, is a girl with pure white hair. Suki’s pretty sure she’s seen her around town recently; with hair that distinctive, she’s not exactly hard to miss. She’s around Suki’s height, maybe a little taller, and she’s wearing a long blue dress that’s a bit too nice for one of Sokka’s party. She makes it work, though.

What Suki takes the most note of, though, is the man standing next to her, leaning in on just this side of _too close_. The girl looks a little uncomfortable at his proximity, but she seems like she’s too nice to tell him to leave her alone.

Suki abandons her journey to the kitchen and inches closer to the two. The girl is nodding at something he’s saying, that polite smile fixed in place, but her eyes meet Suki’s, just for a second, and she looks panicked.

Suki acts instinctively. Shouldering through the people in her way (maybe a little too roughly, but they’ll be fine), she steps in front of the girl, half blocking her from the douchebag’s view, and smiles brightly at her. “There you are!”

The girl doesn’t say anything, just stares at Suki with wide eyes and gives a little half-nod. Suki can’t help but notice the intensity of her eyes; they’re the palest, brightest blue she’s ever seen. Suki feels a little like this girl could see right into her soul, make her confess her deepest truths, if she wanted to. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! C’mon, let’s go grab a bite to eat.”

The guy frowns. _Why is he chewing on a bit of straw?_ “Excuse me, _miss,_ I think you’ll find the lady and I were in the middle of a conversation.”

Suki barely manages to stop herself from letting out an audible “ _ew.”_ Gently, she hooks the girl’s arm through her own and turns to the guy. “Oh, I’m sure a gentleman like yourself can find it in yourself to forgive my poor manners,” she says with barely-contained sarcasm. Then, she gives the guy the biggest, fakest smile she can muster and marches off.

\--

The two girls sit down on the front steps. It’s cold out at this time of night; Suki pulls her jacket tighter around her. For a moment, it’s silent, just them and the muffled sounds of the party inside, then she glances over at the girl. “You okay?”

The girl shivers a little. Suki reaches over and drapes her jacket over her shoulders. She’s only wearing a dress, after all. At least Suki’s outfit has sleeves. “Thanks,” she says. Her voice is softer than Suki expected. It’s nice. “For the rescue, and the jacket,” she adds after a beat, as if to clarify. “And, yeah, I’m okay. That Jet guy… he’s a real piece of work.”

“Mmm,” Suki says, leaning back on her hands. “Tell me about it. You know, I’m pretty sure he’s not even meant to be here. I think he gate-crashed.”

The girl nods. “That makes sense.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence, then: “I’m Yue, by the way.”

“Suki,” she replies, tilting her head to meet the girl’s gaze. Once again, she’s struck by the intensity of her eyes. _Those things are like magnets,_ she thinks.

Yue smiles, and it’s considerably warmer than the one she was giving Jet earlier. “Pretty name.”

Suki’s not really sure how to respond to that – _is she flirting?_ She thinks she might be blushing, just a little, but hopefully it’s not too obvious in the dim light. “Uh, thanks. So, how do you know Sokka? Unless you gate-crashed, in which case, mad respect, but I’m going to have to kick you out.”

Yue smiles again, huffs out a quiet laugh, and Suki can just about make out a set of dimples on her cheeks. “No, I didn’t. He’s my ex-boyfriend,” Yue says softly.

Suki’s eyebrows shoot up. “No way. Mine, too!” She holds out a hand for a high five, and Yue slaps it, biting her lip like she’s hiding an amused smile. “We dated for a bit just after I moved here in junior year. Ended up going to two different colleges, though, so it didn’t really work out. Long distance relationships and all that. We’re still good friends, though.” _Wow,_ she’s drunker than she thought. _Why did I tell her all that?_

“He has a habit of being friends with his exes, then,” Yue says. She’s looking at Suki with a secretive little smile, like this whole conversation is an inside joke, just for them, and maybe Suki’s a little too drunk for this, because her heart flips in her chest. “We dated over the summer a few years ago, before I had to move away.”

For some reason, there’s a little voice in her head nagging at her to put two and two together. _Yue. Sokka. Dated over the summer. Moved away._ She’s heard that somewhere before.

Suddenly, Suki sits upright and twists her whole upper body around to stares Yue dead in the face, her mouth hanging open a little. “Wait. Hang on a minute. You’re _that_ Yue? The one that Sokka ‘turned into’ a lesbian?”

Yue looks a little startled, rearing back slightly in the face of Suki’s sudden intensity. Then, to Suki’s surprise, she throws back her head and laughs. It’s the first time Suki’s heard her laugh. It’s soft, almost melodic, but it’s incredibly contagious. Suki finds herself laughing along with her.

“Yes, that’s me,” Yue says. The hand delicately covering her mouth falls back into her lap, revealing another one of those secretive smiles. “How did you not put those dots together sooner? Yue isn’t exactly a common name.”

Sue tips her head back to direct her grin at the stars, shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a little tipsy.”

Beside her, Yue shifts, and Suki looks over to see her staring up at the sky, too. The moonlight outlines her profile in silver. For a second, she looks ethereal, completely untouchable in her beauty, like a creature from folklore. Then, a cloud covers up the moon, and illusion is broken. Suki is oddly grateful for it.

“Well,” Suki says, “it’s almost karmic, isn’t it? He turns you gay and I turn him bi. Of course, that’s not at all how it works, but you know what I mean.”

Yue snorts. It’s such an inelegant noise, so unexpected, that Suki laughs aloud. “Oh, so you’re the one I have to thank for ridding him of his misogyny?”

Suki throws out a lazy salute. “That’s me. Though, it was more like me beating it out of him.” Yue turns an inquisitive look on Suki, and she waves a hand. “Long story. Funnily enough, though, I ended up playing matchmaker for him and Zuko. Let me tell you, it’s _weird_ trying to get your ex and your foster brother together.”

“I bet,” Yue says softly.

They sit in silence for a minute, and this time, it’s not awkward.

Suki would’ve happily stayed there for the rest of the night, if not for the sudden sound of shattering glass inside the house.

“Right,” she says, getting to her feet and brushing tiny wood splinters off her jeans. Her knees protest loudly at the sudden movement. “Sounds like I need to go deal with that. You’ll be okay out here?”

Yue nods. “Yeah. My ride should be here soon, anyway. My dad doesn’t like me staying out super late.”

Suki nods, takes a step towards the front door, then pauses. Turns back to Yue. “Um, could I get your number? I don’t know how long you’re here for, but I liked hanging out with you. Maybe we could do it again some time. How does coffee sound?”

Yue looks almost shy as she nods. “Coffee sounds good. I, um. I liked talking to you, too.”

Suki is a little bit embarrassed by how happy that piece of information makes her.

They swap numbers, and Suki sets Yue’s contact name as _pretty girl <3, _then, as an afterthought, adds a moon emoji, because it just feels right.

“It was nice meeting you,” Yue says, tucking a stray piece of white hair behind her ear and smiling softly up at Suki.

“Um,” Suki says, because that damn smile is making it really hard for her brain to work properly. “You too, Yue.”

She’s about to step back inside the house when Yue calls out to her. “Wait!”

Suki spins around a little too eagerly.

“Don’t you want your jacket?” Yue asks.

Suki thinks about it for a second, then shakes her head. “Nah, you keep it. You can give it back next time we hang out.” She pauses. The next few words are right on the tip of her tongue. _Might as well say it. What do I have to lose?_ She soldiers on. “Plus, you look better in it than I do.”

The last glimpse she has of Yue that night is the pleased flush Suki’s words bring to her cheeks.

\---

The two of them get coffee later on that week. Yue tells her about what it was like living in the city, and in return, Suki tells her the story of how she literally beat the toxic masculinity out of Sokka. When Yue laughs, Suki has to hide her sappy smile behind her cup.

One coffee date turns into another, and then that turns into a trip to the park, and then a trip to the town’s shitty ice-skating rink, and suddenly Suki and Yue are hanging out all the time. Somewhere along the line, it’s turned from _hangouts_ to _actual dates,_ but Suki couldn’t tell you when or how. All she knows is that Yue is the sweetest, prettiest girl she’s ever met, and she _really wants to kiss her._ Like, desperately.

On their third trip to the ice-skating rink, Yue’s trying to get Suki to skate out into the middle of the rink. Yue’s weirdly good at it, despite swearing she’s only been a few times before, whereas Suki still can barely move away from the railing without falling on her butt.

“Come on,” Yue teases, tugging gently at Suki’s hands and making her yelp in alarm. “I thought you were an athlete.”

“Yeah, at _track,_ not _ice skating_.”

She’s helpless not to follow where Yue takes her, though. Even despite the fact that Yue’s hands gripping hers are the only things stopping her from losing her balance.

“There you go!” Yue says encouragingly as Suki takes a couple of tentative steps forward. “Now, slide your foot back and- _oof!_ ”

They go down in a tangle of limbs and skates. Suki manages to throw out a hand just in time to stop herself from slamming her forehead against Yue’s.

Below her, Yue giggles, and Suki can only stare at that smile with an unquestionably lovestruck expression. They’re so close, _so close,_ to the point where Suki can feel the entirety of Yue’s body pressed up against her own. She tries not to focus too hard on the fact that one of Yue’s legs has ended up between her own.

(Thankfully, they’ve come at a time where the rink is pretty much empty. There’re no little kids here to accidentally scar for life.)

“Are you okay?” Suki asks, a little breathless, and it’s not just from the fall.

“Yeah,” Yue says softly.

_I want to kiss you_ , Suki thinks.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks.

“Yes, please,” Yue says.

Suki kisses her, and she tastes like moonlight and coffee.

When she pulls away, Yue’s smiling like a loon. “About time,” she says, and Suki can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> i just,,, Soft Gays. that's my only excuse.


End file.
